


Isn`t This Exactly Where You Want Me

by Prettyboysixx1974



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is..., Young Veins
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyboysixx1974/pseuds/Prettyboysixx1974
Summary: Ryan is 18 in this and Brendon is 16 so if that offends you then just don`t read it, okay.





	Isn`t This Exactly Where You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan is 18 in this and Brendon is 16 so if that offends you then just don`t read it, okay.

Fuck.

I hadn`t wanted any of this, actually I didn`t mean for this to happen it just sorta did.

\-------

Ryan and I were walking back from school when it happened. We were talking about the new Final Fantasy game, I slowly started to zone out just listening to Ryan rant about how there`s no first person view and how "totally unacceptable" that is. I started to think about Ryan. Ryan`s neck, his super thin legs, and when he`d reach up to reach the records on top of his bookshelf so his shirt would rise up the tiniest bit and you were able to see his hips, or worse because of that you`d always be able to see the hickeys that Jac left right before she`d blow him. I only know that because goes around talking about it constantly, acting all proud because he`s actually getting some. My eyes travel upwards to his lips where he`s still talking, fuck he might be shy, but when he`s comfortable around someone he just never shuts up. My eyes go even farther upwards until they reach his eyes, his eyes are so beautiful. I`ll probably could on and on for hours those eyes, there`s an almost dark chocolate colored ring around the outside that slowly fades into the most beautiful looking caramel type color, but right around his pupil is a ring of a light brown. He`s still looking downwards, not really paying attention to me, which I can`t decide is for better or worse. His hair is a little messy from the combination of the wind blowing around us and his head looking down, but it still somehow looks amazing I really don`t understand how he does it. His bangs are swooped across his forehead giving him the iconic "Emo Boy" look, but he pulls it off. The best thing about Ryan is when in the morning after he wakes, his hair is extremely curly and just makes him look ten times more breathtaking. Sometimes he`ll put a bit of eyeliner on, and fuck that couldn`t turn me on anymore then it does. I always have to make up some excuse to leave if i see him with it on, because I honestly don`t want to come in my pants in front of my best friends.

"Brendon, what the fuck?" He all buts shout.

"Were you even listening to what I was saying?' He asks looking pissed off at me, god I both hate and love that look on his face.

"Shit, sorry dude I guessed I zoned out." I say with a worried and terrible feeling in my chest.

He doesn`t answer me, just walks up to his front door and lets me in. He shuts the door behind us and I start walking up the stairs to his bedroom. I`ve been friends with him long enough to help myself up to his bed, use his shower when I want, fuck I even wear his clothes that are only the slightest bit bigger on me because of the height difference and he just shurgs his shoulders, he stopped questioning me long ago. He comes up to his room shortly after myself and looks me up and down, me sprawled across his bed already reading a poetry book of his that was more than likely written by some goth looking dude from the 1800s.

"Hey Bren, I`m going to go hop in the shower if you wanna sit by the door and keep me entertain." He questioned me, giving me half smile.

"Sure, whatever." I said getting off the bed, throwing the book back behind not caring where it landed.

I made my way to the wall next to the bathroom door, sliding down it with my knees up to my chest, arms wrapped around them. I looked up at Ryan and smiled, but all he did was smile back and walk into the bathroom just swinging the door closed behind him, not even closing it all the way as the light from the bathroom was lighting still lighting up Ryan`s dark bedroom. After a few moments I heard the shower turn on and was already feeling steam pour out the bathroom through the crack of the door. For a while we just talked about some party that Jac wanted Ryan to go to with her and how after asking if he could invite me she started screaming about how he never wants to hang out with just her and her friends. Then all of a sudden I heard a sharp hissing and a grunting sound coming from inside the bathroom.

"Ryan, I swear to god if you`re jerking off in there I will leave this room right now and never talk to you in the shower again." I announced, shutting my eyes and leaning all the way back against the wall in order to not get hard myself.

"Shut up, I just got fucking shampoo in my eye and it`s still stinging like a bitch!" He yelled sounding hurt, over the noise of the shower.

"Well then, hurry up and get out so I can look at it so you don`t go blind." I sighed worriedly.

After the shower stopped I heard sounds of shuffling then the door opened revealing Ryan with a white towel wrapped loosely around his waist, hips poking out. He had his head down with a hand covering one of his eyes, him hissing at the pain. I walked up to him, pulling his hand away and he looks up at me giving me a look that I can`t exactly point out. I look up at his eye and it`s a little red, I tell him to hold on and I go in the bathroom looking for eye drops. After finding some that weren`t either empty or too old to risk using, I dart back into the room where Ryan`s settled on his bed. I push him to a laying down position and lean over his eye with the drops, trying to get the right angle so I don`t spill it all over his face. After finally getting three drops in Ryan sits back up and goes to find some clothes, and I`d be lying if I said that I didn`t stare at his ass as he walked to the other side of his room where the wardrobe was.

"So, what should I wear, because whether you or Jac likes it we`re all going to that party." He told me, glancing over his shoulder as he opened the door to the wardrobe.

"I have no idea, man, but if we`re leaving I need to shower because I honestly look and smell like shit." I say already walking over to the bathroom.

"whatever" He barely mumbles.

\------

After I get out the shower, I walk out to see Ryan dressed in extremely tight black jeans with a My Chemical Romance shirt on all pulled together with a think coat of eyeliner around his eyes and reading the same 1800 poetry book I was earlier.

Fuck.

I quickly walk over to his wardrobe and pulled out one of his black hoodies and a pair of pants. I slide the pants on from underneath the towel not bothering to put on any underwear and the towel falls to the ground, I quickly pull on the hoodie on over my head. Ryan still hasn`t said anything to me so I toss myself across his lap, dramatically, throwing my arms where ever. He looks down at me, smiling.

"So Ryan, when is this party and where is it?" I ask still in his lap, my wet hair probably leaving a even darker black wet spot on his pants.

"Well Brendon" He says, putting the book to the side and instead putting his hands flat on my chest. "It`s at this dude`s house, I think his name is like Gabe something and since it`s 5:00 I`m pretty it starts in like two maybe two and a half hours." He says looking up with his eyes closed, trying to think.

I say that we should go hang out at the mall before the party and maybe grab a bite to eat, so we set off out the door after grabbing our phones and wallets. I hop in the passenger side of his red 2004 Honda Civic and he slides into the drivers side, closing the door and backing out the drive-way. I lean over to the center console and open it, searching for a cd to listen to. I end up asking Ryan to choose between My Chemical Romances newest cd "Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge" or Nirvana`s "Nevermind". He ends up choosing Three Cheers. Of Course that emo bitch.

\---------

We arrived at the mall half way through the cd and Ryan`s lovely singing. He drove around for a bit in search of a empty spot, eventually finding one at the very end of one lane. After getting out and making the ten minute walk to the front entrance, we walked in trying to decide where to eat.We have trouble deciding between Mcdonalds or the new pizza place that opened by Spencer's. We end up deciding on pizza since we were already planning on going into Spencer's and it`d just be easier. We walk in and I go to find a seat while Ryan orders since he knows what we both like. I end up picking table next to a large painting of a random street in Italy with two seats across from each other. I walk back over to help Ryan get drinks, then I lead him back over to the table and we sit down. I open the box, of course it`s the same thing we always a plain small cheese pizza. Ryan starts talking about how Jon`s birthday is soon and we should buy him a joint gag gift like a bright pink 11 inch dildo or something. We both laughed at the thought of Jon`s face when he would open it, he`d probably get Spencer to yell at us afterwards.

We finished eating after about 30 minutes then head into Spencer's. Ryan points every little thing that`s even slightly sexual asking me if I want it, but I simply flip him off and turn around so he can`t see me blush. After asking me if I want to buy a 2 pack of fluffy pink and leather handcuffs, I walk out the store and start heading over to Hot Topic. I feel Ryan run up behind me and grab onto my waist to help himself catch up to me. He mumbles a quick sorry and we both walk into Hot Topic, I immediately walk over to all the shirts and pick up a Led Zeppelin and continue looking around to see if there`s any cds I want, after a bit of searching and glancing at my watch I decided to walk over to buy the shirt when a hand reaches over and grabs it out of my hand. Sure enough I look over and see Ryan paying for it.

"Don`t worry about it, my treat for making you mad." He says looking over his shoulder at me with glaring back at him, but actually being totally okay with him.

\------

We walk back to the car, sitting in it waiting for Jac to text Ryan back with the directions and eventually she does but it takes a good 15 minutes. Then start driving over to Gabe`s house which takes longer then we expected and we get there around thirty minutes late. As soon as we walk in we`re greeted by who I`m assuming is Gabe and he has a smaller boy who appears to be drunk attached to his side. The boy has short brown hair and he`s wearing extremely tight blue jeans with a belt buckle that has a giant 'W' on it and Green sweater. Who I`m assuming to be Gabe is wearing tight black pants and some weird colorful shirt that looks straight out of the 80s with short curly black hair.

"Gabey I`m going to get more to drink, okay." The smaller one slures, standing up straighter and trying to make his way over to where I`m guessing is the kitchen, but not before Gabe smacks his ass.

"Hurry back, Bilvy!" He yells over top the music that`s blasting throughout the house. The other just laughs a little and continues to go get more to drink.

"Sorry, that`s William he`s a little young and not used to these type parties quite yet." He laughs, arm reaching back to scratch his neck. Then we all part ways, Ryan and I go off to find Jac and her group of scene kids and Gabe heads off to help William. We walk around a bit before asking a short ginger dude if he`s seen her and he says the last time he saw her she was giggling and running up the stairs. I give Ryan a worried look but he just brushes it off and says she probably had too much to drink and had to use the restroom. We end up making our way up the stairs anyway in search of her and we check the bathroom first but to Ryan`s surprise she wasn`t there. Ryan drags me over to one of the bedrooms and swings open the door to reveal Jac naked on some guys lap bouncing up and down, Ryan rushes to shut the door but still not letting them be aware of what we just walked in on. Ryan grabs my wrist and runs down the stairs and out the house, ignoring Gabe asking if we want some beer. He rushes down to the car not saying one word, he goes to open the passenger side and lets go of my wrist.

"Get in." He tells me with a blank expression and goes over to the drivers side not saying anything more just getting in after I do. I decide not to say anything and just go with it. He starts driving in the direction of my apartment, probably so he won`t have to deal with his dad asking him questions. After more than likely going way over the speed limit we get to my apartment on record time, he gets out the car and is over to my side before I can even get my hand on the handle. I get out and he opens the trunk and grabs the bag he keeps in his car in case he does end up staying the night. He then leads me up to the building where I get my keys out and open the door for him, after getting into my apartment and he just sits down on the couch with his head in his hands. I walk over to him and put my hand on his back trying to soothe him.

"Ry, I`m sorry." I say rubbing his back still. He looks up and sure enough he was crying, face red and tears still running down his face.

"Don`t be it`s not your fault." He tells me, leaning his head on my shoulder and my arms now around his. He buries his in my neck and I brush my fingers through his hair, trying to get him to stop crying. I started to feel him smile against my neck.

"What?" I ask with a small chuckle. He doesn`t answer, that`s when it happens. He licked my fucking neck.

"Ryan! What was that?" I asked again with more force. He just laughed and turned back to my neck, and he started biting and licking this time. I finally came to my senses after about three minutes and pulled his head up with both hands. He was looking back at me with a smirk and said "So tell me Bren, did I turn you on?" licking his lips. I flip him off and get up off the couch to go into the kitchen and I grab a glass from the counter, going to get some water. I`m drinking when I feel arms snake around my waist pulling me close and once again a mouth finds its way to my neck and attaches itself there, biting and sucking. I lean my head to the other direction and let out a long drawn out moan, my stomach instantly sinks. Instead of Ryan freaking out like I thought he just grabbed my wrists and holds them behind my back and continues to leave hickeys across my neck. He takes one hand away and uses just one to hold my wrists in place, while the other sweeps around back to the front of me and reaches around for the button on my pants.

"Ry-" I try saying, but get cut off by Ryan shushing me and telling me to be quiet. His head looks over to where his hand is still having trouble getting my pants undone, after he finally gets them open he flips me around so we`re facing each other. Without saying one word he drops down to his knees and starts to try to pull my pants down. "Ry, really what the fuck?" I asked looking down at him. He looks up through his eyelashes and bangs. Fuck, he still has eyeliner on it`s a little smudged, but it just makes him look ten times hotter. I close my eyes because I know it`s coming and that`s when it happens again. My head swings back and another long drawn out moan comes out. Ryan goes back to getting my pants pulled down and after struggling for a bit he does get them down eventually. He grabs me through my boxers and I let out a small whimper at it, I look down as Ryan leans forward and mouths at me through the thin cotton.

I nearly scream at that. He pulls down my underwear all the way finally, he grabs my dick and starts to jerk me off before taking the head in his mouth. He does it all so slowly I feel like I`m about to burst. My hands go down to his head, pushing it down without meaning to. I start running my fingers through his hair still pushing it down at the same time, but he just goes with it letting me fuck his mouth. After a few minutes I let him back up to breathe and he smiles up at me, his spit and my pre-come dripping out his mouth and down his chin.

"Ryan, what the fuck was that?" I ask him, putting my head in my hands shaking despite still being hard.

"I...um sorry if you don`t want to that`s fine I jus-"

I pull him up cutting him off and kiss him roughly, pushing him up to the fridge. After a bit he starts kissing me back with the same amount of force. His hands go up to my hips still kissing, but walking us out of the kitchen into the direction of my bedroom. He takes one hand off to open the door, but puts it back almost immediately kissing me with even more force before pushing me backwards onto the bed. He started to crawl on top of me before getting a curious look on his face then telling me to stay here and darting out of the room, down the hall. I prop myself up on my elbows, leaning my head back against the headboard closing my eyes and waiting for him to get back. I hear footsteps getting closer to the room then I see what he went and got. He bought the fucking handcuffs and he has the leather pair in his hands. He standing against the door-frame giving me a type smile that I couldn`t read. "Wanna put these to the test?" He asked giving me that same fucking smile while he swung the handcuffs side to side. I nodded, a little curious and a little worried at the same time. He walked over to me and and straddled my waist then leaning down to kiss me slower this time. He used his free hand to push me back down so I laying flat on my back with my hands on his waist, holding him place for the mean time. He used his other hand, the one holding the handcuffs to try and grab at my wrists. I let go of his waist and he grabbed a hold of the bottom hem of the hoodie I was wearing up and off my body then grabbed at both my hands to cuff them together then to the headboard. He started to lean back, myself feeling exposed since he was still fully clothed and I was naked. I pull at the cuffs and they don`t come loose at all. I open my eyes and look up to see Ryan standing in front of me, looking me down with a leering look on his face. "Shirt" I barely mumble out and stick my head outwards in his direction. He looks back at me with a questioning look on his face before reaching back and pulling his shirt back up and over his head, letting it fall on the floor wherever. He starts walking back towards the bed and sitting on his knees right between my already some what spread legs. He puts his hands right below each of my thighs.

"Spread your legs then don`t move." He told me with mischievous but stern look on his face. I grunted but did it anyway. He scooted forward a bit and slide his legs up my legs, squeezing my hips. He leaned down and started to suck and bite hickeys into my hips and thighs leaving dark purple marks. I moaned loudly, struggling against the cuffs trying to touch him. He stopped all of a sudden and looked up at me with glowering look on his then sat back.

"You just can`t control yourself, can you?" He glared at me before reaching up and undoing the cuff attaching me to the end. He then flipped me over on my stomach and put the cuff back in place, attaching me back to the bed once again. I heard him walk in the direction of the bathroom then searching around in there for something. He came back into the room after what felt like hours, then he leaned down to whisper to me. "Tell me if it`s too much, okay?" Then kissed my cheek, not waiting for me to answer. He stood back up straight and walked back behind me to the right side of the bed. Before I could even blink a hard plastic came crashing down on my ass, my body jolting up in shock and wincing at the pain. "Count" He demanded in my direction, myself barely getting one out before another came. I started having difficulties counting due to the pain and how fast they were coming down, then all of a sudden I let out a long whine and it stopped. He just stopped and brought one his hands down to my ass, my body tensing up.

"Brendon?" He asked with worry to his voice. I let a hm sound to let him know I was okay. "How many was that?" He asked again.

"Seventeen" I mumbled into my pillow. He went out of the room, back into the living room. He came back after about five minutes and I still couldn`t see him. I felt him put whatever he got down and reach up to undo the handcuffs all the way this time, putting them down on the nightstand with whatever he brought in. He helped flip me over then straddled my hips starting to kiss me again, that`s when I realized he still had his pants on so I reached a hand down and tried to get them off. He started to help me after realizing what I was doing, I glanced over to the nightstand and on top was the handcuffs next to a small bottle of lube. It really hit me at that moment what we were going to do and I just froze in place.

"Ryan, you do realized despite Jac cheating on you she`s still your girlfriend so you`re actually cheating on her too if you fuck me?" I ask calmly, his head lifting looking up at me his actions pausing.

"You don`t think that thought hasn`t crossed my mind fifty fucking times tonight?"

"I do realize that and you know what, I`ll deal with later when I`m not about to cum all over my best friend." He said looking angry, then went back to getting his pants off. I leaned back against the headboard wondering how pissed Jac`s going to be when she finds out Ryan`s been cheating on her with another guy, even worse finding out that guy is actually Ryan`s best friend. He finally got both his underwear and pants off after a few moments of waiting. He grabbed my neck and pulled me in for aggressive open mouth kiss that seemed to last forever. My hand slipped downwards and grabbed a hold of his dick, why Jac cheated on him will forever be a mystery seeing how big he is. He moaned into my mouth then grabbed my legs and pulled me down so I was laying flat back down against the unmade bed. He snatched the lube off the nightstand and threw it down next to him on the bed, he then leaned down once more to spread my legs some.

"Ry-Ryan please" He hurriedly grabbed the lube up beside him to pour some on two of his fingers. He used his other hand to lift my legs up a bit so he could get to my entrance. Going further down he starts to put one finger in, my body tensing up under his touch. He tells me to calm down and starts sliding one finger in and out of me before adding the second and last finger. After a few minutes he pulls his fingers out and grabs the lube again, stroking his dick as he pours some on it. He grabs my legs and hook them on top of his shoulders, trying to get as close to me as possible before lining up with my entrance and trying to push in. I wince and throw my head back in pain but trying to relax so it`d be easier. He stops, using one of his hands and placing it on my hip trying to soothe me.

"It`s fine I`m fine keep going, please?" I look up and tell him with pleading eyes. He just nods and pushes in as far as he could, letting me get used to him. I grab his arms to let him know he can move after about four minutes of waiting. He very slowly pulls out and back in, then after a few slow thrusts he starts to speed up slamming in and out at full speed. He keeps going when I feel something, a shock like feeling take over my body. I let out a extremely loud moan, throwing my head back and grabbing a hold of Ryan`s arm squeezing. He leans down and we start kissing roughly, I start to feel close after a while. I full back and start panting. "Ry I`m close.." I manage to get out and his hand creeps down and curls around my dick, jerking me off too slow. He starts moaning too, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes signaling to me he`s also close now. He starts jerking me off faster and faster until I come, spilling all over his hand. He pulls out after that not coming yet and lays down next to me, I twist myself around to his direction and go down until my face is right over his dick. I lean down and take the head in my mouth sucking slow trying to tease him, his hands come down though and shove my head down all the way on his dick. I started choking after a few moments, but he still held my head down thrusting up into my mouth again and again. Eventually he took his hands off my head and let me up to breathe instead and I kept my head on him, bobbing up and down until I felt him twitch under me. I brought my hand up to jerk him off as I continued to bob up and down. His hands went back to holding my head down and then he came with a long moan, his cum spilling down my throat. I pulled off after he was finished and laid down next to him, tired. After a few moments he reach down and pulled the covers over us and I curled into his side, falling asleep.


End file.
